Movable barrier operators are well known in the art. Such operators generally serve to selectively move a movable barrier (such as a segmented or one-piece garage door, swinging gate, sliding gate, rolling shutter, and so forth) between an opened and a closed position using one or more motors. It is also known to use safe-operation sensors with such operators to aid in ensuring that the movable barrier can be so moved without undue risk to persons or property in the immediate vicinity. Typically, such sensors are designed to detect an obstacle in the path of the moving barrier (particularly when the moving barrier moves to a closed position) through use of light, sound (including ultrasonic sound), radio-frequency, and/or contact sensing mechanisms. Upon sensing an obstacle, the sensor provides a corresponding signal, which signal can be used by the movable barrier operator accordingly to aid in avoiding potentially harmful contact between the movable barrier and the detected obstacle.
Typically, movable barrier operators that are designed for use with a safe-operation sensor will not function without the safe-operation sensor being coupled to the operator. This arrangement is intended to prevent obstacle collisions from occurring should the operator be installed or later operated for whatever reason without the safe-operation sensor being coupled thereto. Such a design, however, limits the range of application for the operator itself. While some jurisdictions require the concurrent use of a safe-operation sensor, other jurisdictions do not. Further, many jurisdictions that require safe-operation sensors do not require such sensors for all potential applications (for example, such sensors may be required in a residential context but not in an industrial context) and/or some users in jurisdictions that do not require such sensors may nevertheless themselves wish to use such safeguards. By designing an operator to specifically require concurrent coupling to a safe-operation sensor, economies of scale are lost because such an operator cannot address some of the above significant market needs.
In likely recognition of these circumstances, there are at least some movable barrier operators that can function with, or without, a safe-operation sensor. As shipped, such operators are typically programmed as non-sensor operators, meaning that the operator may be initially installed and operated without coupling a safe-operation sensor thereto. In the alternative, at the time of installation or at any time thereafter, trained personnel can connect a safe-operation sensor to the operator (typically by connecting appropriate signal-carrying conductors either directly to a motherboard (using, for example, terminal posts provided for this purpose) or by coupling the conductors to an intermediary board (or card) that is inserted into a corresponding socket or base on the motherboard). Once so connected, the installer than usually configures a dual inline package (DIP) switch as provided on the operator to initiate a learning mode and thereby inform the operator of the existence of the safe-operation sensor. The operator will then function thereafter in tandem with the sensor.
Unfortunately, installers often forget or otherwise neglect to initiate or complete the learning step described above. As a result, even though the safe-operation sensor is coupled to the operator (and may even be drawing working current therefrom), the operator in fact is unaware of the sensor and is not paying attention to any obstacles the sensor detects. This improper installation can of course lead to unsafe and even dangerous circumstances. Therefore, such prior art approaches used to address the need for a dual-mode movable barrier operator can in fact raise additional problems and concerns.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.